Beyblade: A University Story
by xxlivingxdeadxchickxx
Summary: In Kindergarten, Rei was bullied a lot because he had long hair and very feminine features. As he was being bullied, three 7 year old children came to help him, from then on, he had to trouble. Full Summery Inside. No Flaming. M for later.
1. Prologue part one Rei

Prologue part one- Rei

**New Fic from me!!! This one has been in my head so I finally decided to get it out!!! So happy. **

**Summery: **In Kindergarten, Rei was bullied a lot because he had long hair and very feminine features. As he was being bullied, three 7 year old children came to help him, from then on, he had to trouble. They had been together since but one day while Rei was just starting his first year in Junior High, his friends Kai, Yuri, and Boris were starting their first year of high school, disappeared. Now at the age of 19, Rei was starting his first year at U of T. But something unexpected happens on his first day. He tripped and splashes his water on the leader of a gang at the school!

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Groaning as the alarm clock went off, a tanned hand came out from under the covers, reaching to turn the clock off. Pulling the covers from his head, Rei slowly sat up, stretching his muscles. Flipping the covers off the rest of his body, he dragged his feet to the bathroom. He went to the shower, turning on the hot water then cold. Stripping his boxers, he stepped into the hot water, relaxing his muscles. Un-braiding his hair, he felt the water cascade down the dark tresses, growing even more relaxed. Reaching for the bottle of shampoo, Rei squeezed a healthy amount into his palm. Putting the bottle back on the shelf, he started to wash and message his head, getting all the tangles out. The smell of apple and honeysuckle filled the air. Rinsing the shampoo out, he grabbed the soap, washing his body. Rinsing off, he turned the water off. Grabbing for his hair towel and wrapping it around his hair, then grabbing his other towel, he started to dry himself off.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Rei walked to his closest, choosing cloths for his first day at U. of. T. Having found what he was to ware, he pulled on his black and red dragon boxers, a black and red Chinese tunic with a white and green stripped tiger with a yellow belt, a pair of black jeans and his Chinese slippers. Stripping the towel from his hair, he began to brush through the think strands, putting the hair into a tight pony-tail. Walking in to the kitchen, pulled some pop-tarts from the cupboard and walked to his front door, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him.

_This should be fun. Starting school a month after the semester started. Hope no one bothers me when I get there. _

_

* * *

_"Hiya!!! You must be new here!!! I'm Takao Kinomiya." A very excited student shouted at Rei as he crossed the gate to the school grounds. Wincing, Rei stepped back, trying to get away from the obnoxious teen. Smiling politely, Rei turned to go the opposite of the teen but didn't get far when he came up behind Rei, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I can show you around, I've been here since school started. I can show you the quickest way to get around campus and where the best places to eat around here too!!" Grinning like an idiot, Takao dragged Rei to a group of people, who Rei assumed where Takao's friends, going the opposite direction of where he was going.

As he neared, he could make out a teen with blond hair, a teen with short brown hair, covering his eyes but for some reason he had glasses. He also saw a teenage girl with long brown hair, making goo-goo eyes at someone who Rei couldn't see (1). Shaking his head, the neko-jin looked back to the people he was dragged too.

"Hey guys!!! This is a new student, isn't she pretty? I can believe they let her in." Takao said with enthusiasm, not noticing the fist coming down on his head. When the pain came however, he thumped to the ground, holding his head, looking up at Rei. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For calling me a girl. I. Am. A. Guy." Rei growled out, his eyes slitting. Turning around, he started to march away from the group of people.

* * *

Walking around until he found the building he was looking for, Rei walked into the building and up to the counter.

"Excuse me? I need my schedule for this year. My name is Rei Kon." Rei said with a sweet smile on his face. Without looking, the receptionist started to dig for the correct paper. Having found it, she handed to Rei, mumbling a 'have a good day'. "Thank you."

Walking out, Rei was assaulted with a fresh cool wind, whipping his hair around his head. Smiling, he looked down at his paper, seeing where his first lecture would be. Having the smile still on his face, he started walking.

_Can't wait till I get there. Mythology has always been my favorite subject._

_

* * *

_As he walked into his first classroom, Rei was surprised to see how few people were seated with only two minutes until class started. Walking up the stairs that led to the back row, Rei saw a red haired teen with his head resting on his left arm, his right arm resting on the table, his eyes closed. Rei wondered why he was the only one in the back row, while everyone else was in the first three rows. Taking a chance, he sat a few seats from the red head and looked to the front as the professor walked in.

"Okay people. For the last month we have been studying Greek Mythology. I know there is no need to say this but we have a new student." Looking around the majority of the class looked to their left and right, trying to find this new student. Not seeing where they could be, they all looked behind them, very slowly with their eyes wide and scared; saw the new student sitting next to the second-in-command of the school's gang. Looking quite shocked at the terror in the class' eyes, Rei turned to the red head, looking into ice blue eyes; seeing the cold in the eyes.

"Umm…Hi…" Rei said with uncertainty and wondering why the red head was looking at him with cold, menacing eyes and was uncertain as to why he saw terror in the eyes of his classmates. Looking to the front, he also saw terror and concern in the professor's eyes. "What's with everyone?" No one answered back. Feeling a cold chill running down his spine, Rei turned to see the red head glaring at him.

_I have a feeling this cannot be good._

_

* * *

_1. I need help on deciding who Hiromi will be with.


	2. Prologue part two Kai

Prologue part two- Kai

**New Chapter…well, part two of the prologue. This is how Kai's morning went before lunch…not going to tell you what happens at lunch, you gotta wait and see. Also from the first part of the prologue that I didn't notice till now, if you don't know who Kon is, watch Bleach and you'll find out. **

**If you haven't yet, read the added part of the first part of this prologue, I added some other stuff to make it, again, longer. I felt that you needed to know what happened to the rest of what went down in Rei's first class, instead of skipping out on the details of Rei's first morning before lunch.**

**Kai and Rei, both will have a soft spot for Paranormal Romances, so a little OCCness.**

_Person talking to Bit Beast_

_**Bit Beast talking**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Be-_

The sound of the alarm clock did not get to finish its wake-up call before a pale hand shot out from under the covers. Kai pulled the blankets off of him as he got out of bed. He waked to the bathroom, doing his routine. Turning of the water for his shower on cold, he stripped and got in. Reaching for the shampoo bottle, he squeezed a small amount onto the palm of his hand and began to wash his hair. Once done, he began to wash his body. He turned off the water and grabbed a town for his hand body, wrapping the towel around his waist, he dried his hair. He walked to his room, gathering his cloths and putting them on. Going back into the bathroom, he proceeded to brush his hair and teeth and applying his fish-tale markings on his face.

Satisfied, he went to grab a coffee cup and poured the piping hot coffee into it. Drinking it, he pulled out some bread and made toast. As he glanced at the clock, he saw that it was time to go; grabbing his toast; he gapped his keys and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

_Another day, another waste of time._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Phoenix, how are you today?" Yuri Ivanov, Kai's best friend, said as he swung an arm around Kai's shoulder. Shrugging the arm off, Kai grunted. He began walking to where his other best friend, Boris Kuznetsov, sat. Standing against the wall behind the bench, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, paying no attention to anyone besides his two friends. Noise is what made Kai Hiwatari open his eyes.

Looking across the quad, he was Takao Kinomiya and his usual friends. Closing his eyes, he ignored the yelling that seemed to some from someone. Not caring who, he just kept his eyes closed. He had a class starting as soon as the bell rang so every morning, like clockwork, he just hung out with his two best friends.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, he pushed off the wall and started to walk to his chemistry class, with Boris in tow. Boris started to follow Kai after kissing Yuri goodbye. Walking through the halls, the other students backed against the hall, making a very large path of space so they had room. No one messed with the Bit Beast Gang. Walking to the room, he saw that, again everyone was in the front of the class, while Kai and Boris walked to the back of the class. After the warning bell rang, a few dozen students ran into the class making sure they were in their seats before the professor came into the room. They had made it just in time. Walking into the class the professor looked to notice that everyone was there and still talking. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Today we are going over the Periodic Table; to help you all review for the test coming later in the week. You will all pair up into partners and study for the rest of the class." After he finished speaking, he sat down. Looking at the other students gathering their materials, Kai and Boris just ignored what the professor had said and decided to just do their own thing. Boris folded his arms on the table and went to sleep, while Kai got out his book that he was reading. Opening the page to where he left off, he started to read for the rest of the hour.

As soon as the bell rang and he woke Boris up, Kai walked out the door to the tallest tree on campus, having free period till lunch. He sat under it, watching all the other students milling about trying to get to their other classes. Getting out a different book than he was reading before, he opened it up and starting reading, Dark Magic (1), spending the rest of the morning reading, not noticing someone about him reading also.

* * *

**1. My favorite book from the Dark series from Christine Feehan. **

**Sorry this part is so short. I just wanted to have Kai's side of the morning before the real story starts. I'll try my best not to make you guys wait too long. You should all check out the Goddess Summoning series and the Dark series, really find and brilliant reads. **


	3. Lunch

Chapter 3

At lunch, there were only a few empty seats left that Rei could take. He had brought a homemade meal he had made the night before to save up on his living expense. He sat down and opened up his bento, delicious smells wafting up. Smiling, he begun to eat but was interrupted with a shadow spilling over his shoulder. Looking over, he saw the young man he had meet this morning.

"Hi! I saw you were sitting all alone so I thought I'd come eat with you. Sorry about this morning, heh." Takao said as he sat down, along with everyone else he meet that morning. Signing, seeing no other way out of this he just sat there and ate.

"Since you are new here, I'd thought I'd also tell you the people who can talk to and the people to stay as far away as you can. Now to start off with, see those three over there? Defiantly stay away from. They are the three main people who will send you to the hospital if you so much as look at them once. Now names, the third in command is the one with lilac hair with eyes to mach; that's Boris Kuznetsov. The second in command is the one with fire red eyes but ice blue eyes; that's Yuri Ivanov. It's said they are dating. I have no reason to be homophobe because I'm dating Max here. Now the last one, who's the leader, is the one with the two-toned blue hair with red eyes; that's Kai Hiwatari. There is a rumor going around that Yuri and Kai are brothers but-"

"They're not." Rei stated, looking at the trio with round eyes. _It can't be…but Takao said the right names with the right person…it's really the. _Rei thought as he just stared.

Feeling eyes at the back of his head, Yuri turned his head to see the new guy staring at them with wide eyes. Snarling, he turned back to face his friends.

"That's the guy I was telling you about. The one in my mythology class that sat next to me." Yuri explained.

"Yuri, leave him alone. He hasn't provoked you enough for beating." Boris stated rubbing his hand up and down Yuri's back. "It's fine. Only if he tries to hit you first or if he insults one of us, then you can beat him." Boris explained. Turning back around toward the new guy who was still staring at them, he tried to see if he had any fighting experience.

Rei shaking his head stood up with his bento to through away the rest since he knew he wouldn't be able to finish it. He walked over to the vending machine to get a bottle of water and opened it up. As he walked past the three, he tripped over a foot that was thrust out to trip him. Yuri, not realizing that the water would splash out over Kai, snickered. Turning back around Kai to give him a high-five, looked shocked that Kai was wet.

"How did you get wet Kai?"

"Your new victim had water in his hands."

Wide eyes, Yuri looked over to see the new guy on the floor with a now empty water bottle in his hands. Yuri watched in amazement that the golden eyes were filled with amusement at seeing Kai soaked. Rei's lips started to twitch before a loud laughter escaped his mouth.

"Oh my God, you look like a drowned bird! Hehe" Rei said as he stared at Kai. Boris, though seeing the amusement, told Rei to run.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to die by his hands." Boris said pointing toward Kai, whose eyes got brighter with rage. His own eyes got wider as Rei saw the danger in this situation. Getting up slowly, Rei ran as fast as he could. It paid to be the fastest in his whole high school graduating class…but not enough. After getting only a few yards away, he was tackled but a very wet and pissed off Kai.

Kai began to beat Rei but only to have all his punches and kicks blocked. Kai, trying something he hasn't used awhile began to build up the one punch that always getting his victims. He quickly sat up and waited till his opponent was standing before he executed his attack. Spinning around on his left foot, he swung his right foot toward Rei. That was also blocked but he swung his left fist toward Rei's chest, wanting to strike the air out of his lungs. What Kai didn't expect was that was also blocked.

Both were panting and this was new to Kai, no one ever was able to block all his punches, kicks, and his one attack that always gets his opponents. He just stared at the new guy. He thought back to all the people he's ever fought but no one could ever have blocked all is moves unless he knew all his moves. No on stood out but one.

"…Kitten?" Kai whispered, eyes glued to the figure in front of him. He got the biggest smile he ever saw. Smiling back, he opened his arms and was hit with enough force to knock both of them down.

That was how Yuri and Boris found them. Smiles and tears and laughing.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I am going to re-write this fic, I didn't realize how short the chapters were and how many mistakes there were! Sorry for those who have liked this story and have waited for a long time but please bare with me!


End file.
